


[Fanvid] That Man

by ellipsiss



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fanvid, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsiss/pseuds/ellipsiss
Summary: I’m in a little bit of troubleAnd I’m in real deep…Caro Emerald - That Man
Relationships: Julian Bashir & Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	[Fanvid] That Man

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVFh49DMkTI>


End file.
